


Puzza di cavallo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Esplosivo [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Sasori e Deidara non vanno mai d’accordo su niente.
Series: Esplosivo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824880
Kudos: 1





	Puzza di cavallo

Puzza di cavallo

“Non pensi che i cavalli siano stupendi? I loro muscoli scattano come corde e il loro fisico mi ricorda dei meccanismi.

Penso di poter trovare la vera bellezza in loro. Magari dando vita ad un manichino equino.

Che ne pensi?” domandò Sasori.

Deidara fece una smorfia.

“Io li trovo sporchi e puzzolenti” ringhiò. Serrò un pugno e si allontanò a passi veloci. “Se fosse per me li farei saltare tutti in aria”. La sua coda di cavallo color grano ondeggiava ad ogni suo passo.

Sasori accelerò il passo, raggiungendolo.

“Piuttosto, se li facessi di creta allora sì che sarebbero interessanti” ribatté Deidara.

Sasori sospirò.

[104].


End file.
